The Past comes Back
by bribri16
Summary: The boys are gendserbended. All is going well until a horrifying man comes seeking Boomer. Who is he, what does he want with Boomer. Can his brothers save him before it's too late.
1. Prolouge

Ever since Mojo gave us a different form in female version, Brick and Butch have been acting strange. I think they finally gave into the female hormones and became bisexual. So, finally I'm not alone. We've realized the only reason we kept losing to the PPG was because they were girls. So, Brick did some research and found out that girls are dynamically skilled in winning a battle. So, we proposed to Mojo that he make a gender bender machine and to give us forms as girls so we can fight better and after a while he actually did it! That was a few months ago. Now we're called the Rowdyruff Girls. And apparently we weren't created, just reincarnated. We were once human boys with normal childhoods and each of us was a fighter in our own way and somehow we were exposed to chemical X, that's how we came together. That's how fate chose us to be a Rowdyruff boy in the beginning. Anyway I was more accustomed to being a girl then my brothers but that's only because they don't know what happened to me in my past life. I refused to talk about it and they respected that but they sill wondered. Recent events made the horrifying truth come out…


	2. A bad feeling

It was around 5:30 in the morning, Butch and I had awoken due to Boomer screaming, us being the big brothers we got worried and ran in Boomer's room. Boomer was in his bed faintly moving his head side to side; he was sweating even though his room was the coldest in the house. He was also muttering, we only caught glimpses of what he was saying, "N-no…don't…me…you'll…regret." Butch and I exchanged a worried glance, it was nice to see Butch worried, he would usually joke about something like this but he saw the seriousness of it. Butch then asked, "Should we wake him up?" I nodded. Then Butch lightly grabbed Boomer's shoulder and then suddenly Boomer shot up gasping for breath we quickly went to his side to calm him down. Once he saw us he laid back down slowly and started to relax, "What happened?" he asked. Butch sat down on his bed right at his feet and I lowered myself to the ground and said, "You were having a nightmare and you were screaming. So we came in here to check up on you that's when we woke you up." Boomer blushed out of embarrassment and told us, "Sorry guys." Butch faintly smiled at him, "It's okay, you're our new alarm clock, you've been doing this everyday, so we didn't even set our alarms 'cause we knew it would happen again." Boomer then pouted at Butch and we just laughed at his expression it was too funny. Boomer then said, "Hardee-har-har! That was soo funny! We should probably transform." We agreed and finally stopped laughing. My female form was named Brandi, Butch's was Blakely and Boomer's was Breanna. We each picked our own names; I picked Brandi because I think it sounds smart and sophisticated. Butch said his names a tough girl name. When we asked Boomer why he chose Breanna he just tried to avoid it and said that he liked that name, but the way he answered made it seem like there was more to it, but he wouldn't tell us. We can tell it bothers him a lot so we don't push it. Brandi wears a red bandana and has long, thin pigtails coming out from the back. Her hair is the same color as mine, well duh she is me. She wears a long tank-top type dress and it's red along with black boots. Blakely (Butch) has a bob cut but her bangs are highlighted lime green. She wears a tank-top type dress as well, except it's green and also black boots. Breanna (Boomer) has shoulder-length hair that is a lot like Boomer's; she wears a tank-top type of dress too except blue and black boots.  
After changing Blakely and I looked around and Breanna was gone. "Hey where'd blondie go?" Blakely asked. I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know. We transformed after Boomer so maybe he's downstairs. God, this gender-bender stuff is confusing." Blakely laughed and said, "Well, how about when it's just us three we refer to each other as boys." I nodded and agreed. Then Blakely and I walked downstairs, to find Breanna in the kitchen staring out the back door. I put my hand on his shoulder and he jumped, "Hey you okay?" I asked after he jumped. He looked back at me with fear in her eyes. I gasped and asked frantically, "Boomer! What's wrong?" He shakily pointed at a man standing far back, right at the end of Townsville Forest. The man had short dark blonde hair, his face was scruffy and dirty and he looked exhausted. As soon as he set his dark brown, almost black eyes on Boomer, he smiled a wicked smile that made us all flinch. Boomer slowly took 2 steps back, shaking in fear. It really worried us; nothing made him that scared, ever. Blakely turned to Boomer and asked, "Boomer? Do you know him?" Breanna's eyes widened and she shook her head ever so slowly. She muttered to herself, "He can't be alive…he's supposed to be dead…I killed him" Then with super-speed the man was at the glass door knocking with a rhythm, tap, tap, tap tap tap. Breanna fell backwards on her butt, as she starting rambling, "No, no please no, just leave me alone. Go away!" She screamed and with her sonic scream, Blakely quickly covered her mouth so we wouldn't go deaf. Breanna started to calm down and was breathing normally again. When we looked back at the man, he held a big needle. Blakely and I soon heard sobbing coming from Breanna. I walked over and knelled down as Blakely had done as well. We tried to comfort her but as long as she saw the needle she couldn't calm down. The man smiled with his wicked grin again and ever so slowly backed away from our house and into the woods once again. We helped Breanna up as she started muttering again, "He can't be here…He's dead…I killed him!" I tried to snap Breanna out of the trance, and then Blakely came up with an idea, "Hey! I know!" Blakely went over to the freezer and pulled out some stuff to make an ice-cream cone, when she was finished, she waved it front of Boomer's face and he soon had hearts in his eyes, "Ice-Cream!" He screamed and took it out of Blakely's hands. And then ate it like there was no tomorrow. I laughed and said, "Wow, you really go crazy for ice-cream." Breanna nodded her head, "You know it!" She giggled. I smiled I loved seeing them happy. Then our old grandfather clock rand, "Oh my god! It's 7:00, we're going to be late c'mon guys!" Breanna said then ran out of the house. As soon as she stepped out of the house she stopped, "Oh…my…god…" Blakely then approached her, "Breanna? What's wrong, what is it?" Breanna pointed to the sky, Blakely and I looked at each other then quickly joined her, "What are you loo-" We started but soon saw what it was. Blakely exclaimed, "What the heck is that!" Breanna still stared at it while talking, "It's called a wraith. It's a demon that can transform itself into anything; it brings your worst fear to life and feeds off the fear you emit. It slowly drains your life force. The only way to beat it is to fight your fear and get brought back to reality. It transports you to an alternate world that is as real as our own, but it's hard to escape and it traps you with your worst fear." Blakely and I backed away and asked in unison, "How do you know that!?" Breanna than took off running, "Hey! Where's that idiot going!?" Blakely asked. I replied, "I don't know. But there's something he's hiding from us. Come on! Butch, I have a really bad feeling about this." Butch nodded and agreed with me and with that we ran after Boomer.


End file.
